Rio (Film)
Rio ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfamilienfilm in 3D der Studios Blue Sky und wurde in Co-Produktion mit 20th Century Fox produziert. In die deutschen Kinos kam der Film am 7. April 2011. Der Film war einer der größten Erfolge. Handlung Der Hauptcharakter Blu ist das letzte Männchen seiner Gattung der Spix-Ara, der als Küken von Schmugglern aus seiner Heimat Rio de Janeiro gebracht wurde und mittlerweile bei der Buchhändlerin Linda in Minnesota lebt. Eines Tages kommt der Ornithologe Tulio in die Kleinstadt Moose Lake und erklärt Linda, dass Blu benötigt würde, um seine Art zu retten. Diese willigt ein und fliegt mit Blu nach Rio de Janeiro. Dort angekommen, kommt Blu in eine Voliere mit seiner letzten Artgenossin, der freiheitsliebenden, rebellischen Jewel, deren Gedanken nichts mit der Rettung ihrer Art, sondern einzig und allein mit Flucht zu tun haben. Nachts werden die beiden Aras mithilfe des Gelbhaubenkakadus Nigel von dem Straßenjungen Fernando gestohlen und zu Vogelschmugglern gebracht. Von dort aus können sie fliehen, wobei Blu Jewel gestehen muss, nie fliegen gelernt zu haben. Mithilfe des Riesentukans Rafael, den sie im Urwald treffen, machen sie sich auf den Weg zu Luiz, einer Bulldogge, die dabei helfen soll, die Ketten, mit denen Jewel und Blu aneinander gekettet sind, loszuwerden, damit sich ihre Wege wieder trennen können. Unterwegs treffen sie auf den Graukardinal Pedro und seinen Kumpel, den Gelbbauchgirlitz Nico, von denen sie fortan begleitet werden. Rafael, Pedro und Nico versuchen immer wieder, das ungleiche Paar zusammenzuführen. Das Oberhaupt der Schmugglerbande will die Tiere unter keinen Umständen einfach ziehen lassen, da sie reich werden wollen. Also schickt er Nigel los, um sie wieder einzufangen. Während des Filmes muss sich Blu einem inneren Konflikt (ob Minnesota seine wahre Heimat sein kann), einer Bande diebischer Marmosettenaffen und seiner Flugangst stellen. Nachdem er Luiz erreicht hat und die Ketten gelöst sind, fliegt Jewel hoch in die Luft und wirbelt dort oben mit den anderen umher, während Blu sie nur vom Boden aus beobachten kann. Daraufhin stürmt er davon, wobei Jewel ihn aufhalten will. Es kommt zu einem Streit. Sie ziehen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Jewel, die weit weg fliegen möchte, um ihren Schmerz zu verdrängen, wird in der Luft von Nigel aufgegriffen und sogleich zu den Vogelschmugglern gebracht. Die Augenzeugen Nico und Pedro, welche sofort zu Blu fliegen, der in Begleitung von Rafael seine Besitzerin Linda sucht, erzählen ihm von der Entführung. Blu eilt mit Pedro, Nico, Rafael und Luiz sofort zur Rettung seiner Freundin, die in einem Karneval-Paradewagen festgehalten wird. Dort laufen sie Linda und Túlio über den Weg, die als Spix-Aras verkleidet auf dem Karneval sind, sie sofort erkennen und ihnen hinterherlaufen. Blu und seine gefiederten Freunde landen dank Nigel alle in Käfigen und werden am Flugplatz in ein kleines Flugzeug verladen. Linda, die einen Paradewagen gestohlen hat und mit Túlio zu dem Flugplatz eilt, kommt um Sekunden zu spät und das Flugzeug hebt ab. Auf dem Weg kann Blu seinen und die Käfige der anderen gefangenen Tiere aufbrechen, da er keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Öffnen von Sperrvorrichtungen hat. Die Vögel können alle fliehen, während Blu und Jewel noch von Nigel aufgehalten werden. Während des letzten Kampfes, bei dem Blu Nigel endgültig besiegt, wird Jewels Flügel gebrochen. Die nun flugunfähige Jewel stürzt aus dem Flugzeug, Blu springt ihr aus Liebe hinterher und schafft es auf den letzten Metern vor dem Aufprall, die Flügel auszubreiten und sich und Jewel zu retten, indem er fliegt. Mit Jewel in den Klauen fliegt er zurück zum Flugplatz, wo Linda noch schluchzend in den Armen Túlios liegt; sie hatte bereits jegliche Hoffnung verloren. Am Ende bleibt Linda bei Tulio in Rio, sie nehmen Fernando auf und arbeiten miteinander als Tierschützer. Blu und Jewel haben mittlerweile eine Familie gegründet. Erfolg Rio hat bei Produktionskosten von 90 Millionen US-Dollar weltweit rund 483,9 Millionen US-Dollar eingespielt und dadurch wurde er einer der größten Erfolge, im Jahr 2011. Synchronisation Menschen Tiere Galerie You really wanna do this.jpg You can good look through them.jpg You believe we gonna kiss.jpg Whats wrong with this level.jpg We'll see.jpg We have not much time.jpg This bird cannot fly .jpg That's my boy.jpg That was my plan.jpg Spix macaw family.jpg Sing it.jpg Sie sieht aus wie ein engel.jpg Rafael.jpg Rafael and kids.jpg Rafael and kids .jpg Rafael and eva.jpg Put your wings to around each other.jpg Perfect cage.jpg Okay.jpg Ohh du bist ausländer.jpg Not in front of the lady.jpg Nico and Pedro.jpg Nico and Pedro (2).jpg Nice.jpg Meet toucan family.jpg Luiz.jpg Luiz jewel blu.jpg Luiz and rafael.jpg Lovebirds.jpg Jewel's solo.jpg Jewel's solo 2.jpg Jewel(9).jpg Jewel wanna escape.jpg Jewel starring.jpg Jewel in blu's arms.jpg Jewel (3).jpg Jewel (4).jpg Jewel (2).jpg I have beautiful eyes.jpg Hin und weg.jpg Help me.jpg Blu jewel and luiz.jpg Help me 2.jpg Hehe funny.jpg Get kissed.jpg Du Stehst auf meinem hals .jpg Du siehst aus wie ich.jpg Das war doof.jpg Dance.jpg Kategorie:Filme